All I Need
by WarbirdHD
Summary: Hitomi Yamazaki is a seventeen year old girl, who sees the world for what it really is. In an intense car crash, Hitomi loses many things, like her happiness. Due to her many new disabilities, she is forced to transfer to Yamaku Academy, where her slate is wiped clean.
1. Prologue

All I Need

Prolouge

* * *

><p>I stare into the darkness that is the night sky, though I can hardly see the white dots that are the stars, mainly because of the skyscrapers and such. It's New Years Eve and my friend picked me up to celebrate with her, we're headed out to a movie. Though I feel... Uncomfortable. I told Kanazukai this, and she said she felt the same. Some many people went out, and got drunk. I've always been afraid of riding in cars, the reason is drunk driving. It terrifies me. I look up, snapped out of my trance, at a red light. Well at least we have a very low chance of getting hit here. Kanazukai drops her phone on the floorboard, and reaches for it. I look up, and notice a truck speeding in our direction.<p>

"KANAZUKAI!"

She jerks her head upward, possibly keeping herself from breaking her neck.

* * *

><p>Darkness. More darkness. As if I needed more of it. After at least a week of nothing but thoughts, a boy accidentally walked into my room instead of the one he was visiting. I was rude, to say the least, but he seemed nice. Apparently he knew Kanazukai... who died at least a week or two ago. Hell, I don't know. He told me his name, Katakana. Odd name.<p>

I missed Kanazukai's funeral. My friends told me that there was a boy who played a song there, said he was amazing. Well, maybe when Kanazukai reincarnates, I'll have the luck to maybe talk to her, but she may become a kitten, or maybe a bonsai. Might even be a pigeon.

Well, might as well pit thought into my "luck." Luckily, only my leg was severed off of my body, so that's nice. Luckily, I have some sort of brittle bone disease, wonderful. Luckily, I had a heart attack in my sleep, just fucking dandy! Luckily, I have a nice, promising concussion. I thought asthma was bad! Now I have a bone disease, cariaz arthmia... I think that's what they called it, and a concussion! Now I have a chance of falling apart in my sleep, having a stroke in my sleep, and having a heart attack in my sleep! Just fucking wonderful! And, to top it all off, I need prosthetic for my right "leg"!

I've not been able to go asleep either, hopefully stress is causing it. If it's insomnia, I'm going to be mad. Very, very mad.

Might as well check the clock... 5:56 in the morning... Maybe I can squeeze in an hour or two of sleep...

* * *

><p>I was wrong. It's ten past noon, so I should be getting lunch in a minute or two... God I hate this place..<p>

There's a knock on the door, and a masculine voice says I have visitors.

"Let them in!" I shout to the nurse.

He opens the door.. wait that's not a nurse... Very suspicious..

Well, my visitors are my cousin Emi, my aunt, my dad, and my little brother.

"Hey, Hitomi!"

"Hi, Emi."

She looks at my missing leg, then smiles, "Maybe you might be as fast as me."

I sigh, "Maybe."

Her smile grows wider, "I've got a hunch you might be transferring over to Yamaku!"

...

God help me.

Well, I should probably greet the little one, shouldn't I?

"Satoru! Kiddo, c'mere!"

The four year old boy jumps up onto the bed, and gives me a hug, "Hito-chan!"

I've always hated that nickname to be truthful.

I squeeze the brown haired bullet of a child, then politely ask him to stop squeezing me to death.

He nods, and gets off the bed. Being the hyper maniac he is, he begins to dash around the room. Back and forth. Back and forth.

My dad puts his hand on his forehead to stop him, but his legs don't stop moving. The kid's one of the few things that make me laugh. Even now, I can barely contain it, so I decide to just let it out.

Next, my doctor walks in, carrying what looks to be a prosthetic. He says he's going to take my bandages off, then he'll show me how to put the thing on.

* * *

><p>Well that seems simple, guess I don't have to worry about putting it on. Now for the fun part, walking.<p>

He helps me stand up, and so does Emi. I feel... so great! I'm on my fee- er, foot again! Guess I'm on my own for a bit, since they both let me go. Well... it's a bit heavier than I expected.. Explaining why I'm on the ground.

I feel a surge of fear, thinking I might've just broke something due to the pain in my wrist. God, they weren't lying when they said brittle. Dad and Emi help me up, and get me back over to the bed. I sit down, and try again due to my stubbornness. This time I lift my leg high enough so I can step forward, which I do. Then my real leg goes forward, then the fake. I can walk! It's a miracle!

I notice the doctor writing on his clipboard, then addresses me, "Miss Yamazaki, you're discharged as of tomorrow. You will be attending a new school not far to the south, Ya-"

"Yamaku Academy, a school for the physically disabled, there I will be safe if something happens. 24-hour nursing staff, yeah, yeah. I know."

The doctor gives me a dirty look, then looks back to his papers, "Well, yes. I'm sure Miss Ibarazaki can help if you can't find your way around the school."

Emi gives an obnoxious grin, then turns to me, "My hunch was right! Looks like we're going to school together!"

...

God why?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**It returns! Surprise MV101! :3 Well, I have a plan for updating. Best Case Scenario on Wednesdays and Fridays, All I Need on Thursdays and Saturdays! Maybe I'll throw in BCS on Mondays and AIN on Tuesdays... Yeah! Sundays for me! :D Well, as always, Review and stuff.**

**WarbirdHD out!**


	2. Act I If I Die Young

All I Need

Act I

If I Die Young

Chapter I

All's Well That Ends Well... Right?

* * *

><p>As I stare into the large, complex, and grand gate to what I imagine is my new life, I recall everything that has happened before the event that changed my life, forever. Never sitting in a car again.<p>

Emi taps my shoulder, then says, with much enthusiasm, "Here it is! Nice isn't it?" I shrug, "Well.." she points over to something red in the distance, "There's the track! It's amazing isn't it?"

I shrug, again, "Don't show me something I won't be able to use, if you would do me that kindness."

She nods, giving me a sort of hurt puppy look, "Okay.." she then jumps into some look of realization, "Oh crap! Class started already!" she throws her head forward, then takes off, with the speed of a cheetah, "Catch you later!" she says, barely audible due to the distance.

When we walked through the gate, I have no idea, but now to find the main building.. or something, at least. It's been at least three months since New Years, so all of the cherry blossoms are blooming, covering the pathways with the pink beauty that are cherry blossoms. I get a nice whiff of the spring air, then sneeze. The only bad thing about spring, allergies. The grass is as green as greenhouse, and seems to be freshly cut. This place... this place is simply beautiful.

Might as well find something that might be the main building to this place. I guess I should try the center. As I begin walking towards the place, I see a rustle in the bushes. Must be my imagination. I begin walking, again, and there's another rustle. Out of curiosity, I head over to the bush, then am grabbed by some madman in glasses, wonderful.

"A feminist spy! Tell me your plans for world domination, and I _might _spare you!"

My first reaction is to scream, being held up, and yelled at by some guy who looks like Harry Potter, then I squirm around, trying to make him let me go, "Let me go!"

"Why would I let some feminist scum like you go!?" he yells.

Next precaution, kick him where he doesn't want to be kicked.

He screeches in pain. _That made him let me go_, I think with a smirk.

I approach the door, and push it open. A man is stood in front of it, waiting for something. He is wearing a lavish brown overcoat that seems slightly large on him. His lethargic expression is completely the opposite from what mine just was. He looks down at me, the girl who's worth a lot more than she's worth, at a girl who doesn't deserve everything she has left, at me.

The man speaks, his tone matching his expression, like he doesn't want to be here, "You must be Yapasaki."

I nod, deciding not to correct him. What he said was close enough.

"Well, I am Mutou, your homeroom and science teacher." he holds his hand out for me to shake, and I bury my hands deeper in my pockets in a shy manner. He shrugs, "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I simply shake my head, "Alright then, I'll show you to the classroom," he begins walking up a flight of stairs, so I follow him.

After about three flights of stairs, we approach a door with a plaque on it, labeling the room 3-3. Mutou opens the door, and walks in, me following close behind. He addresses the class, apologizes for being late, then introduces me. As he speaks, I look over the class. In the front row there's... a missing seat. I know where I'm sitting, at least. There's a tan girl with one hand, a girl with teal hair who looks very tired, and a girl missing her legs, like Emi. Second row is a sort of Russian looking boy, a boy missing... Jesus Christ... half of his face.. A boy with brown hair, and red eyes, then a girl with bubblegum pink hair, fashioned into drills, and a girl with a deep blue hair, staring me down, also a brown haired boy with a cowlick on the top of his head. Finally, in the back row there's a brown haired girl that looks like she has eyes that are different colors, a blonde girl who seems fairly normal, a boy with dark brown hair, and glasses, and looks familiar, then a blonde-ish American boy, a shy looking girl, covering her purple bangs with her hand, and finally a very, very large boy who looks like he's having a heart attack.

It's a bit before I realize I need to sit down, so I take the seat next to the one handed girl. Mutou hands out a paper, and says it's group work. I look down at the paper, looking over its contents. Physics. That's a subject I'm relatively good at. Group work, however doesn't bode well for me. I'm shy around new people, which basically means I'll only be able to talk to Emi, which doesn't appeal to me. Well.. time to make some friends!

My first instinct is to ask the boy that looked familiar if I could work with him, but he's already in a group it seems. Girl beside me is in a group, people behind me are in a group.. Damn it. Pink haired-OH DAMN, SHE'S LOUD! She's a foghorn, god. Nobody's in a group except for the purple haired girl, but she seems like trouble. I guess I can handle this myself.. the work seems easy.. just the thought of always being with Emi.. OKAY, time to work with the purple haired girl... She won't bite... will she...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**First of all, sorry for the late update, I had things to do. Certainly not better things. Well, I think I've done the chapter relatively well, so that's good!**

**Public Replies!**

**drewdloodles: What you call great, I say I need to do better.**

**MV101: No, you needn't, but one for this chapter would be nice!**

**Review, I beg you all!**

**WarbirdHD out!**


	3. Act I Chapter II (Not Enough Room)

All I Need

Act I

If I Die Young

Chapter II

Definitely Not a Bed of Roses

* * *

><p>Slowly, but steadily I walk over the the girl. My teeth chatter helplessly, and I hold my books close to my chest. I can't help but stare at the ground. I mean, how am I going to do this? This girl looks like a delinquent, and not only that, but something seems wrong with her face... I can't stare at that! She'll get the wrong impression and might not like me... If she doesn't wanna be my friend, it's okay, right? No, it's not okay! I'll be stuck with Emi, and everything'll go wrong! I'll never be at peace... Not now, not ever. Emi is the most annoying person I've ever known, and now I go to school with her again. This is hell, isn't it?<p>

The girl in front of me tugs on my sleeve, snapping me out of my trance. I brush hair out from my face in a shy manner. I'm frozen solid. Not able to do anything. I'm scared, eager, and apprehensive. The girl in front of me looks very much the same as I feel. This isn't good. I provoked her, and now she's scared. Maybe if I talk it'll make it better, "C-C-C-Could I w-work with y-you?"

...

She's staring at me, her large, amethyst eyes gleaming. Now that I think about it, aside from her scars, this girl is genuinely beautiful. Her long, dark violet hair covers most of her face, or covered that is. Now it's hanging down, revealing all of her face. It's... er... interesting... I jerk my head back to look at her eyes. I really don't want to get caught staring, because then...

"Y-Yeah..." she says, interrupting my thought trail. It looks like I wasn't caught, thankfully. _You need to have self control! You can't just walk in and trample all over people's conditions! It's rude, mean, and disrespectful._

I rapidly shake my head, my hair whipping about. I need to get mom's voice outta my head, or else things'll be worse. Much worse. I might scream in the middle of class, and be sent to a school for the mentally disabled, instead... At least then I'll be away from Emi...

Should I? Is it worth it? ...No. It wouldn't be right... would it?

Before I begin to stare once again, I take an empty desk next to the girl, and we begin working. I'm actually pretty lucky to be working with her.

* * *

><p>"D-Do you understand n-now?"<p>

I nod comprehensively, now finally understanding physics. Voluntarily, I take the papers up to the desk just before the bell rings, signalling lunch. Good, I'm starving. I yearn for something other than the atrocious hospital food, and my family wasn't so generous as to bring me something as simple as McDonald's while I was in there.

I look over to the girl, who told me her name was Ikezawa Hanako, as well as invited me to lunch, and motion for her to take the lead. She waited in the classroom for a bit as if she were waiting for someone, but nobody turned up, so we took off. We walk about for a while, not exchanging much, waiting for the other to take the initiative. I then notice something odd. Ikezawa-san isn't touching the lighter tiles, nor is she stepping on the cracks... Not too different from what I'm doing, actually...

"Weird."

Ikezawa-san turns to look at me, confusion in her eyes, "Wh-What?"

I simply gesture to her feet, then point at mine, "We're doing the same thing. Kinda odd, don'cha think?"

She looks down at my feet as we hop along, a small but soft smile emerging on her lips. She looks back up at me, a curious glint in her eye, "Y-Your st-stutter went aw-way... Why-"

"It goes away within thirty minutes of meeting someone new," I interrupt, "If it doesn't, well then I'll usually steer clear of that person, as I suspect they might be a rapist, or something like that. It's like a sixth sense, I guess."

She slowly nods, placing a finger on her lip as if she's considering my theory. I turn my attention away from Hanako, and to an unmistakable clicking around the corner. Emi. I grab Ikezawa's arm, and pull her away from the bolt that just rounded the corner, saving her from being bulldozed. Knowing Emi, I can tell she didn't bat an eye at the event. Sighing, I let go of the wide eyed girl, and continue down the hall, yet she stays put, pointing at an empty classroom.

I take the hint, and walk into the blaring white room. Squinting from the sudden change of scenery, I look to a chess set on one of the desks. Chess. Something I've yearned to play for a long time. I once tried to teach Satoru, yet it failed horribly and most of the pieces were obliterated beneath the hyper maniac's feet. I don't know how he managed it, but he did. I was infuriated that my prized possession had been defiled, so I banned him from ever setting foot in my room again.

_Hmph. Kid deserved it, too._

Ikezawa seems to notice that I'm eyeballing the set, and she subtly asks, "D-Do you w-want-"

My face lights up like a lantern, "Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Do want to play timed, or a simple game, or blitz, or..." I trail off, seeing how the girl's reacting to my sudden change. "Er... sorry... Regular game, then?"

She nods, returning to the look of content, "Y-Yeah... W-Would you l-like some t-tea..?"

I grin, "Sure! I'll set up the game while you make the tea. Sound good?" she nods once more, "Great!" As promised, I begin to set up the board. _Let's see... Rook, knight, bishop, queen, king, bishop, knight, rook. _"White or black?"

"E-either's fine..."

I nod once more, then set up the row of pawns. I then repeat the process rather excitedly, finishing just in time for the tea, "I'll let you have the first move, then."

She nods, now completely focused on the board. After examining the set, I found braille writing on the pieces, and the board itself.

So the person she was waiting for is blind, I assume.

Ikezawa completes her move, moving her knight out beyond the pawns. With that, the game begins.

* * *

><p>I stare, dumbfounded at the board. I'd just destroyed her last effort to mate me, and it was now...<p>

"T-Tie..." Ikeza - er, I mean Hanako says, seemingly as stricken as I am. Ties have never been official, but it makes sense to call them that, as we had both taken all of the other's pieces. Everything had been done, except for checkmate. Hanako is an amazing player, it seems.

I check my phone to see the time, realizing that we have only five minutes left in lunch, but seeing that it's Saturday, we could keep playing all day. But that just seems like a waste of a day, seeing as I could explore the town below, or get an idea of the building...

Or visit Uncle Hideki. Well, not uncle yet, but he will be soon. I can feel it.

The bell rings, and the day is over. I wave to Hanako after helping her put the things up, then leave the building. I take in my surroundings, then turn my attention to a certain building. _Uncle Hideki's in there, isn't he?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ I apologize to anyone who reads this story, for I know I haven't been paying attention to it, as of late. I've been preoccupied with my other fic "Best Case Scenario," and mostly forgot about this. I'm sorry.**

**Now, as to what you all think is going to happen next, leave your hypothesis in your review! pls maek a ravyoo it helpsh mi du tings**

**Mister Vault 101: Yeah, yeah, you need more, I know. And I'm pretty sure Hitomi doesn't like your idea of "seeing more of Emi."**

**drewdloodles: Er... okie dokie.**

**Godspeed to all!**

**WarbirdHD out!**


End file.
